Crazy for this Girl
by MajinSephiroth
Summary: *REDONE & REPOSTED* Songfic of Sakura and Syaoran through their life. slight AU R


Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptorSakura or Crazy for this Girl they go to their respective owners  
  
Author's Note: This is an S+S and slightly AU  
  
Crazy for this Girl  
  
  
  
She rolls the window down  
  
And she  
  
Talks over the sound  
  
Of the cars that pass us by  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But she's changed my mind  
  
  
  
Sakura ran from Yukito as fast as her young body could. She just wanted to get away from him. She found a secluded bench at the park and sat down and let the tears flow down her cheeks. Suddenly, "Sakura, is that you?" questioned an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Syaoran, please…" Sakura sobbed not able to finish. Syaoran rushed to her side.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her and holding the trembling girl.  
  
"Yu…Yukito said what I felt for him was a schoolgirl crush!" she said sobbing into Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran just stayed silent and held Sakura as she cried. He vowed no one would ever hurt her like this.  
  
  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
  
  
Syaoran was extremely nervous, he was going to ask Sakura out but he was getting second thoughts. 'What if she says no? She doesn't like me, why did I even try?'  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura said running up to him, "What was it you wanted to ask me?" Syaoran froze and his mind blanked.  
  
"Uhh…will…willyou…willyougooutwithme?" he asked downcast and looking at his shoes.  
  
'HOE! Did he ask me out? I can't believe it! He really does like me!' she thought happily. "Of course Syaoran!" she exclaimed hugging him and saying how she had to tell Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
She was the one to hold me  
  
The night  
  
The sky fell down  
  
And what was I thinking when  
  
The world didn't end  
  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
  
  
Syaoran closed his cell phone and dazedly looked into space. Sakura ran up to him and noticed droplets were sliding down from his eyes. "Syaoran! Why are you crying?"  
  
"I…I…I have to go back," he stuttered sliding deeper into his chair.  
  
"What do you mean go back? Back where?" she asked trying to comfort her boyfriend.  
  
"Hong Kong," he muttered.  
  
"Syaoran," she said hugging him, "It will be alright,"  
  
  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
  
  
'I wonder if she forgot about me. She probably has. I wish I could be with her right now.' Syaoran thought disregarding his homework.  
  
"Syaoran!" shouted his instructor, "You will have time to daydream later, finish your work!"  
  
  
  
Right now  
  
Face to face  
  
All my fears  
  
Pushed aside  
  
And right now  
  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you  
  
  
  
'I wonder what she'll say. She loves me. Well here it goes' he thought walking towards Sakura's house. Suddenly he walked into a "brick wall."  
  
"Ouch," Sakura said.  
  
"Gomen, hey Sakura, I have a question," he said getting on his knees. Sakura stared at him gasping. "Sakura will you marry me?" Syaoran asked pulling out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.  
  
"OF COURSE!" Sakura shouted jumping into his arms.  
  
  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
  
  
'This is it, I can't believe it I'm finally doing it; I'm marrying the girl of my dreams.' Thought Syaoran hand in hand with Sakura and faced the priest.  
  
  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
  
  
As Sakura's and Syaoran's lips met, they shared a moment they would never forget, ever.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well that's all this was my first songfic/vidfic so now flames please 


End file.
